The present invention relates to an air data sensing assembly which includes a probe or sensor for mounting on the exterior of an air vehicle and an interior air data transducer which utilizes pneumatic signals from ports on the probe and converts the pneumatic signals to electrical signals for use in operating the air vehicle. The sensor and transducer are coupled together with preassembled, permanently attached flexible hoses or lines so that the assembly can be mounted in aircraft even in the very small spaces that are available, without having to disassemble the sensor from the transducer, which makes pressure checks after installation necessary.
Air data sensor assemblies comprising exterior probes and air data transducers which utilize pneumatic signals from the sensors and convert them into usable electrical signals for operating air vehicles have traditionally been pneumatically connected together at the time of installation in the air vehicle in the field using preformed metal tubes. After assembling the formed metal tubes to the two components, it is necessary to conduct a pressure check for each pneumatic circuit to make sure that there are not any leaks from fittings, or from cracks or the like. Signals from the air data transducers are used for "fly by wire" systems on modern air vehicles, and thus any error in signals caused by a pneumatic leak can be disastrous and can cause the air vehicle to malfunction.
Therefore, it has been a standard operating procedure to perform pressure checks of air data sensor assemblies after installation and before the air vehicle is flyable. This has been extremely time consuming, requiring a great deal of extra equipment, and greatly reduces the availability of a very expensive air vehicle.